It's Time
by justwannabeafangirl
Summary: Kurt lives in New York City with Rachel and Santana. He has a new boyfriend, Adam, and he attends NYADA, the school of his dreams. When Blaine visits New York City and surprises Kurt, Kurt realizes that maybe he doesn't love Adam after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!  
><strong>**Just a quick note - I started writing this story right after 4X15 "Girls (and Boys) on Film" aired, but it was written based on spoilers for the next few episodes, so the story really starts after 4X17 "Guilty Pleasures".  
>I hope that helps and enjoy the first chapter! :1<strong>

Kurt was sitting alone in the apartment that he shared with Rachel and Santana. He was watching TV, waiting for Rachel and Santana to come home from the supermarket. A car passed by outside the apartment, and Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" was playing on the radio. Even though Kurt only heard a few seconds of it, it was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

He still loved Blaine. He missed the way that Blaine sang to him, the cute, perfect way that he smiled at him, the way that he said, "I love you". But Blaine had done something terrible, something that Kurt never thought Blaine would do. He cheated on him. And Kurt just wasn't ready to get back together with him yet.

They were still best friends, of course. They had mended their friendship on Thanksgiving. But they were both focusing on their own lives now. Kurt had recently started dating Adam Crawford. He was trying so hard to get over Blaine, but Adam was just not the same. Kurt and Blaine were soulmates. They found each other against all odds. Being with Blaine made him so happy, and he just wasn't so sure that being with Adam made him feel the same way.

He sighed. What was he thinking? He was done with Blaine. Adam was his boyfriend now, and he should stop thinking about Blaine. Blaine probably had a new boyfriend, too. Probably Sebastian, or the boy Blaine cheated with, or someone new. That thought brought tears to his eyes again. He wiped them away, angry at himself for taking so long to get over Blaine. He decided to call Adam and invite him over for some company so he would be distracted and not think about Blaine.

But just as he was about to press 'Call' on his iPhone, he heard a knock on the door. He wondered if it was Adam, somehow knowing that Kurt needed him to come over.

But it wasn't Adam. And it wasn't Santana or Rachel, because they each have their own keys and wouldn't have had to knock. It was one of the last people Kurt would have expected to see. It was Blaine.

Blaine had a huge smile on his face, but Kurt could tell that he was nervous. "Hey!" Blaine said.

"Hi," Kurt replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise! I miss you, and I haven't seen you or even talked to you since Valentine's Day! I know we're not together anymore, but you're still my best friend and I miss having you around." Kurt could see tears forming in Blaine's beautiful eyes.

"I miss having you around, too," Kurt said, and he realized he meant it. Then he realized something else. "Wait…was that your car that was playing 'Teenage Dream'?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, it was."

"At first I thought it was a coincidence, but I should have known better." Kurt smiled back. "So, do you want to come in?" Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded. Kurt hung Blaine's coat in the closet and sat down on the couch. He patted the spot on the couch next to him, and Blaine sat down.

Kurt and Blaine sat silently on the couch watching TV for a while. They didn't know what to say to each other. But out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see Blaine looking at him longingly, with tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, Blaine grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Kurt looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Blaine smiled that cute little smile he always had on his face whenever he looked at Kurt. "C'mon," he said. "I know a shortcut." He grabbed Kurt's hand, just like he did that day they first met at Dalton.

"To where?" Kurt asked.

Blaine gave Kurt a little smile and said, "You'll see."

After a few minutes of Blaine dragging Kurt through New York City, the two arrived on the roof of an apartment building. It had paper lanterns and streamers all over, and it was extremely romantic. It seemed very familiar to Kurt, but he couldn't figure out where he had seen it before.

Suddenly, he heard the intro music to the most romantic song, in his opinion, of all time: "Come What May". He gasped, realizing where he had seen it before. He had had a daydream almost exactly like this while watching _Moulin Rouge!_ with Rachel, Santana, and Adam. He had started crying, and he had tried to cover up the truth, but he didn't think he did a very good job of it. Santana's comments certainly didn't help. He sighed. She always made things difficult, but he did enjoy having her around. She was extremely funny. But he certainly didn't appreciate the fact that she looked through everyone's stuff. He figured Santana was Santana, and nobody could change her.

Blaine sang the first verse and the chorus of the song alone, just like in the daydream. Kurt then joined in for the second verse and they sang the rest of the song together. They danced together for parts of it and they ended up standing under the canopy. Kurt ended the song by hugging Blaine. It all happened nearly exactly like it had in the daydream. Had he somehow predicted the future?

He pulled away from Blaine, who still had that perfect smile on his face, but now had tears in his eyes again. Kurt wasn't surprised to find that he did, too.

"That song is our wedding song," Blaine said. "Remember how we always talked about that?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered, unable to hold back his tears any longer. He sobbed into Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine rubbed Kurt's back. "I miss you," Kurt said to Blaine. "Adam just isn't the same. You're my soulmate. I was never sad when I was with you. That day at Dalton will always be the best day of my life because it was the day you walked into it."

Blaine started crying, too. "That day was perfect. It'll always be the best day of my life, too. I didn't know it then, but that impromptu Warbler performance will always mean more to me than our performance at Nationals, when we won for the first time last year, ever will. You are the love of my life, Kurt, and I am barely surviving without you. I love you so much, more than anyone else in the world."

He leaned in to kiss Kurt, but Kurt pushed him away. "I can't," Kurt said. "I'm sorry. I love you so much, but I'm with Adam now and I'm trying so hard to get over you. But I don't really think I love Adam. I mean, he's nice, and cute, and talented, but not nearly as nice, cute, and talented as you, Blaine. And we've never sung a duet together, and he's never sang songs to me. It's true that I haven't known him that long, but still, it just doesn't feel right. And he's three years older than me! He's graduating this year, Blaine. Next year, he'll be gone and I'll still be here, at NYADA in New York City. Pretty soon, he'll cheat on me or something, and I'll be in the same situation all over again. And our relationship was perfect, Blaine! Our relationship lasted a year and a half. Adam and I will have only been dating for a few months. We won't last a week apart." Kurt sighed. "I really don't know what to do. I want to be your boyfriend again so badly, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to trust you again. And it will break Adam's heart into pieces! I don't want to do that to him. I need advice, Blaine. I know you're going to tell me to break up with Adam and go out with you, but I need you to pretend you're someone else who isn't part of this at all and tell me what you would do."

Blaine hesitated a moment, but then he said, "If I were you, I'd do what my heart told me. I would explain to Adam that, as much as I love him, I still haven't completely gotten over Blaine yet and I need some time to figure myself out so I don't hurt him. If you spend some time alone and you want to get back together with me, then great! I promise I'll never hurt you again. I know that you're busy, and I'll try and reach you every now and then so that I can find a time when you're available. I will surprise you in New York, and I'll sing for you or with you whenever and whenever you want. And in a year, I'll be here, too, and we won't have to worry about a long distance relationship ever again. But if you choose to get back together with Adam, then I will support you as your best friend. I'll admit, I have a crush on someone, too." He blushed.

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"Sam," Blaine answered, blushing more. "But I'm single right now. And I will never have a relationship with Sam. He's straight, and he's dating Brittany. He knows I have a crush on him though, and he's totally okay with it. He also knows that I still love you and that I haven't gotten over you, and I never will. He's one of my best friends, and he will always be my friend, no matter what happens. The fact that I have a crush on him doesn't change anything." Blaine noticed that Kurt was smiling. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Kurt said. "Just the fact that you're single makes me feel better. The thought of you dating somebody else…it made me so upset. I couldn't help wondering if you were dating Sebastian, or that guy that you cheated on me with, or someone new. You're my soulmate, Blaine. It would kill me to see you date someone else. I know, I'm such a hypocrite because I'm dating someone, but, I don't know, I guess I never really wanted to break up with you. I just felt like I had to because you cheated on me. But I kind of cheated on Adam with you on Valentine's Day. I mean, that technically doesn't count because we didn't officially start dating until about a month later, but I still feel bad because he doesn't know. So I'm going to take your advice. I am going to tell Adam the truth and I am going to tell him how I feel and just really think this whole thing over for a while. Is it okay if I call you afterwards to tell you how it went? Because you're my best friend, and I know that you will listen and give me advice, even if it goes against what you want to happen."

"Of course it's okay," Blaine said. "I think that telling him the truth is definitely a good idea. If you don't, it'll eat away at you, and it's the worst feeling in the world. Trust me, I know from experience. That's why I came to New York to surprise you after I cheated, remember? I just had to tell you the truth because the longer I kept it from you, the worse the situation would be. You're going to be okay, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you so much, Blaine," he said. "Your advice is really helpful. You were always really good at advice." Blaine smiled, embarrassed. "I'm going to miss you so much, and I can't wait for you to come to NYADA so we can be together, even if it's just as best friends." Kurt gave Blaine one final hug, and started walking back towards his apartment.

**So that's Chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for future chapters! I already have a few more written and they'll be up soon; I just need to edit them a bit.**

**~Melanie**

**Tumblr - justwannabeafangirl**

**Instagram - justwannabeafangirl**

**Twitter - MelanieRaush**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine watched as Kurt walked home. He had a smile on his face because he knew he had convinced Kurt to go out with him again. He was a little upset, though, because Kurt was dating someone else. Kurt was his soulmate, and the thought of him dating someone else…it broke Blaine's heart. Just like it would have broken Kurt's if Blaine had dated someone else.

But he pushed that thought away because he knew that he had a very good chance of getting back together with Kurt. They had to forgive each other and continue their relationship. Blaine knew that they would always be together, no matter what happened.

But before he got back together with Kurt, he had to see if he really loved Sam, because if he had a crush on Sam, he could end up cheating on Kurt again. Blaine knew that cheating a second time would ruin any chance he had of being Kurt's boyfriend, and he would never let that happen.

So, on the way home, Blaine texted Sam about what had happened.

"Hey, Sam," Blaine texted.

"Hey, Blaine!" Sam replied. "How'd it go with Kurt?"

"Good. I think he wants to get back together with me!"

"Really? Wow, that's great! How do you know for sure?"

"He told me that he's not sure if he really loves his new boyfriend, Adam, because he still loves me! He also asked me for advice about what to do, as his best friend. I told him he should explain the situation to Adam and spend some time alone for a while to figure himself out. He told me he'd call me afterwards to tell me how it goes."

"Wow, he really does still love you."

"I also told him about my crush on you."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he was happy because he didn't want me to date anyone else. Even though it broke my heart to find out that he had a boyfriend. But he seemed okay with it. I just want to make sure that I really love him before I go out with him again. I have to end my crush on you so that I don't have any chance of cheating on Kurt again because if I cheat again, I'll ruin everything and he'll never go out with me again. And I don't want that to happen."

"Of course you don't! Why would you? Anyway, I'm going to tell you something that might upset you, but it will also help your situation. I'm straight. I'm dating Brittany. You're one of my best friends, but our relationship will never be anything more than that. You belong with Kurt, Blaine. You two are soulmates. I know that, and you know that. You were always so happy when you were dating Kurt, and I haven't seen you like that since you two broke up. I miss that Blaine. He needs to come back right now because he is the perfect leader of New Directions."

As soon as Blaine read this, he knew Sam was right. He needed to be back together with Kurt, and he wasn't even that upset about what Sam had said. Actually, it had made his crush on Sam disappear! Now he knew he could be Kurt's boyfriend with no distractions. "Thanks, Sam!" Blaine texted. "That helped me a lot! You are the best, Sam, and you give the best advice. I'll see you in Glee Club! Bye!" He put his phone away with a smile.

The next day, Blaine walked into Glee Club and sat down in the chair in between Sam and Tina, his best friends. Mr. Schuester came in and started talking about Regionals. Blaine was exhausted. He had arrived home from New York City very late the night before. He began to doze off.

He was walking down the main staircase at Dalton on his way to an impromptu Warbler performance in the Senior Commons. Suddenly, someone called out, "Excuse me?" Blaine turned around. It was someone he didn't recognize. "Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Blaine smiled and extended his hand. "My name's Blaine."

The new boy smiled. "Kurt." He shook Blaine's hand. "So what exactly is going on?"

"The Warblers!" Blaine answered. "Every now and then they throw and impromptu performance in the Senior Commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while."

"So wait, the Glee Club here is kind of cool?" Kurt asked.

"The Warblers are like rock stars!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise. Blaine winked. Then, he took Kurt's hand. "C'mon. I know a shortcut."

He dragged Kurt down the hallway and into the Senior Commons. "Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt said.

"Next time don't forget your jacket, new kid. You'll fit right in." He smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me." Blaine joined the Warblers and began to sing "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry.

_"__Before you met me, I was alright_

_but things were kinda heavy_

_you brought me to life_

_Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_Ima get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight."_

Suddenly, Blaine felt someone poking him. He turned around and saw Trent, a Warbler who had joined at the same time as him. "Wake up, Blaine! Blaine? Hello?" Blaine looked puzzled. Why was Trent poking him and telling him to wake up?

Blaine opened his eyes. He was sitting in the choir room, and Mr. Schuester and all of New Directions were crowded around him. "Are you okay, Blaine?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really, really tired," Blaine explained.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to sing 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry for Regionals," Mr. Schuester said.

Blaine froze. He couldn't believe that, out of all of the songs in the world, Mr. Schuester had picked the song that meant more to him than any other song in the world. And after the dream he just had about the day when he met Kurt, the thought of singing that song for any reason besides him just put him over the edge. He ran out of the choir room, crying.

He sat in the hallway for a few minutes, crying his eyes out. After a few minutes, Tina sat down next to him. "Hey, Tay-Tay," Blaine choked out. He continued crying.

"Why are you crying so hard?" Tina asked.

"You won't understand. Nobody will. I'm sorry," Blaine replied.

"Please tell me, Blaine. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"It's just…'Teenage Dream' was the song that I sang when I met Kurt, and the song that I sang to him right before we broke up."

Tina gave Blaine a hug. "It's okay."

"I just can't believe that Mr. Schuester picked that song. And while I was asleep, I dreamed about the day when we first met, when I sang 'Teenage Dream' to him for the first time. I mean, I think I have a good chance of getting back together with him, but I still get extremely emotional whenever I think of him." Blaine sighed. "How do I explain that to Mr. Schuester? I'm just going to break down crying all over again."

"You can do it, Blaine!" Tina said with a smile. "I'll go get him and we'll tell him out here, together."

"Thank you for the support, Tay-Tay!" Tina stood up and went back into the choir room.

A minute later, Tina came back into the hallway, this time with Mr. Schuester. "What's wrong, Blaine?"

"I can't sing 'Teenage Dream'. I sang that to Kurt when I met him, and I sang it to him right before we broke up. I get so emotional whenever I think about him, and I can't handle singing that song right now. I'm sorry."

"It's completely okay, Blaine," Mr. Schuester said. "I'm sorry that this made you so upset. I-I had no idea. Is there any other song you would like to sing?"

"How about 'Titanium'?" Tina suggested. "That's a really good song, one of my favorites. Maybe…as a duet? You and me?"

"I don't know, Tina. I think you would sound better singing that song than I would. Mr. Schu, I think that Tina should sing 'Titanium' for Regionals. She would sound incredible! And she means every word of it," Blaine said. Tina blushed, clearly pleased.

"Okay, Tina. You've got yourself a solo at Regionals! But Blaine, I definitely want you to sing something!"

"Maybe we could sing 'I Still Believe'. I really love that song, and maybe I could sing lead and it could be a showstopping group number."

"Great idea!" Mr. Schuester said. "We could start with 'Titanium', go right into 'I Still Believe', and then we'll sing a third song. I just need to think of the perfect closing number."

"Maybe we should let the rest of New Directions choose a song. They're probably wondering what's going on right now," Tina suggested.

"You're right," Mr. Schuester said. "Blaine, do you want to go wash your face off or something?" He nodded. He went to the boys' bathroom and splashed some water on his face. Then, he returned to the choir room to help discuss possible closing numbers for Regionals. He missed Kurt more than ever, but he knew that next year, they'd see each other every day at NYADA. He smiled. Everything was going to be alright.

**So that's Chapter 2! I've got two more chapters already written and hopefully I'll have time to write another one before winter break ends.  
>I hope you enjoyed! There are adorable Klaine moments coming soon, I promise :1<strong>

**~Melanie**

**Tumblr - justwannabeafangirl**

**Twitter - MelanieRaush**

**Instagram - justwannabeafangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt walked into NYADA, more nervous about telling Adam the truth than he had been before any performance. But he knew he had to because he needed to figure himself out. He really just wanted to get back together with Blaine. Blaine was the only one who he really, truly loved.

Adam walked down the hall towards Kurt. "Kurt," he said. "I need to talk to you about something."

Kurt froze. "Well, I-," he began nervously. He took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you about something, too." He tried to smile, but couldn't. He was too nervous.

Adam walked into an empty classroom and Kurt followed. Adam looked sad, but Kurt didn't know why. He wondered what Adam's face would look like after he told Adam the truth. Kurt became even more nervous, and a little bit upset. He couldn't bear to do that to Adam. But he had to, because cheating on Adam would be so much worse.

"Kurt…," Adam began. "I-I can tell that you still love Blaine. You love me too, but you haven't gotten over me yet. I can tell without even having to meet him that you two are meant to be together. So…I'm setting you free. I'm putting my feelings for you aside so that you can be reunited with your soulmate. I love you so much, but I can tell that you miss him. You're not happy with me. I love you so much that I'm breaking up with you so that you can be happy. I want you to be happy."

Kurt's mouth fell open in surprise. "I actually wanted to talk to you about the same thing. On Valentine's Day, I kind of cheated on you with him. But we technically didn't start dating until almost a month later, so you can't really be mad at me. Please don't be mad at me," Kurt pleaded.

Adam smiled. "I know. I figured it out when we were at your apartment watching _Moulin Rouge!_ and Santana talked about you and Blaine. Don't worry, I'm not mad. We weren't dating yet, we were just friends. And you two are soulmates, and I want you to get back together, so it's all okay as long as you're happy."

"Thank you, Adam. I'm so glad that you're not mad. I never want to make you upset. But the truth is, I still love Blaine. He means everything to me. I love you, too, of course, but it's just not the same. I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course!" Adam said. "And I can't wait to meet Blaine." Kurt smiled. They walked to class together as best friends. Kurt was happy that this worked out for both of them. He couldn't wait until all of his classes were over and he could call Blaine.

That afternoon, he walked into the apartment and saw Rachel and Santana sitting on the couch. He couldn't wait to tell them the good news. "Hey!" Kurt said. "Guess what happened today!"

Rachel gasped. "Did you and Adam kiss?!" she exclaimed.

"No, Adam and I had a mature conversation about our relationship. He realizes that I still love Blaine, and he knows about Valentine's Day. We decided that it would be better for us to be apart because he wants me to be happy and he thinks that I'll be happier with my soulmate, Blaine. I actually agreed and was planning to talk to him in the first place about it, but he talked to me first. He wants me to get back together with Blaine. I know that Blaine wants to get back together with me. He's wanted to since we broke up. I want to get back together with him."

Santana and Rachel looked at Kurt with wide eyes and open mouths. "Are you serious?" Rachel said. "I can't believe it. You didn't listen to me. I told you that you need to get over Blaine. You've been so much happier since you broke up - "

"Actually, I haven't," Kurt said. "I thought I was, too, but now that I think about it, I've just felt lonely. And Rachel, you keep telling me that moving on will make me happier, but you don't really seem so happy, either. I think you still miss Finn. But I'm not going to make your decisions for you, and you shouldn't make mine for me. Blaine is my soulmate, my other half. I'm nothing without him. You've seen how happy I was when I was dating Blaine. Adam doesn't make me feel that way. Rachel, you're my best friend. I thought you would be supportive."

Santana stood up and gave Kurt a hug. "I'm happy for you." She smiled. "Adam's nice and all, but he's no Blaine. I knew it was just a matter of time before you figured that out." Santana pulled away. "Now, go call Blaine and get him back."

Kurt walked to the fire escape, where he had been when he talked to Blaine on Thanksgiving. He pulled out his iPhone and called Blaine, whose number was still on speed dial on Kurt's phone.

Blaine picked up. "Hey."

"Hey," Kurt replied. "Am I disrupting you? I can go if you're too busy."

"I'm never too busy for you, whether we're dating or not." Kurt smiled. Blaine was always so romantic. "So how did it go with Adam?"

"Good. He actually came to me first and brought it up. We talked about it, and he and I both agree that I belong with you. Adam and I really weren't meant to be together. We are still friends, of course, but we aren't meant to be more than that. You and I are meant to spend the rest of our lives together. I really want to get back together with you, but I really think we should talk in person first. I'm coming back to Ohio to check on my dad. We'll talk then, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Kurt said with a smile, and he meant it. "So how are preparations for Regionals going?"

"They're going great! We're planning on singing 'I Dreamed A Dream' from Les Mis, 'Titanium' by David Guetta featuring Sia, and 'I Still Believe' by Maria Carey. The theme is dreams. I know that 'Titanium' doesn't really fit the theme, but the other two songs do, so I think it's okay."

"Who's singing?"

"Tina is singing 'I Dreamed a Dream' by herself, Marley is singing lead on 'Titanium' with the rest of New Directions singing backup, and I'm singing lead on 'I Still Believe' with New Directions singing backup. We're planning to sing the chorus of 'Titanium' in a harmony, and it has an instrumental break in it, so we're going to feature Brittany and Jake's dancing. I'm really excited about it."

"Sounds fantabulous. I really miss being part of New Directions. And I really miss you."

"Well, Regionals are around the same time as your visit to Lima. Maybe you could stay in Ohio for an extra week or so and you could come see Regionals. And then you could spend more time with me."

"Okay, that sounds good. I'm really glad that college ends really early. It gives me time to come see you guys. I'm really excited."

"Me too."

"So, I'll see you then, okay? Rachel and Santana are calling me for dinner."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too, Blaine. See you soon!"

Kurt hung up, feeling pleased with himself. They weren't back together yet, but they were going to see each other soon. Kurt walked back inside with a huge grin on his face and joined Santana and Rachel for dinner, where they begged for details about the conversation. Kurt decided to keep it a secret, but revealed that it went extremely well. He didn't tell Santana or Rachel this, but he was the happiest he'd been since Valentine's Day.

**Okay, yes I know I said last chapter that Tina was singing "Titanium", but then I realized that Marley's voice would sound so much better singing it so I switched Tina to "I Dreamed A Dream", which would sound really pretty in her voice. In terms of the storyline, Mr. Schu switched it in rehearsal. Just clarifying in case anyone got confused.  
>So that's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for chapter 4, there's some major Klaine stuff coming :1<strong>

**~Melanie**

**Tumblr - justwannabeafangirl**

**Twitter - MelanieRaush**

**Instagram - justwannabeafangirl**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine hung up the phone with the biggest grin on his face that he'd had since Valentine's Day. He knew that he had been successful in getting Kurt back. Now, the only thing left to do was to surprise Kurt with something extremely romantic. Blaine knew how much Kurt loved his romantic surprises. The only problem was, Blaine's mind was empty. He couldn't think of anything! Blaine had spent so much time apart from Kurt that he didn't know much about his new interests and the new things he liked.

But there was one thing that Blaine knew for sure that Kurt loved: New York. Suddenly, Blaine came up with the perfect idea. He would surprise Kurt in New York! He had already done that multiple times, but he knew that Kurt loved it. He decided that he would take a train to New York City on Saturday night, stay in a hotel for a night, surprise Kurt on Sunday morning, and take the train back on Sunday night. It was the perfect plan.

On Saturday night, Blaine boarded the express train to New York City feeling so excited that he could hardly sit still. He listened to his playlist of songs that he and Kurt loved to make him even happier. When he arrived in New York City, he called Burt and explained his plan. He asked him to tell Kurt to come to Central Park to pick up a package he had sent so that Kurt would come.

After a few minutes, Burt called Blaine back and told him that Kurt was coming. He also wished Blaine, "Good luck", and told him that he knew this day would come soon enough. Blaine smiled, knowing that Kurt would be so happy. Blaine loved seeing Kurt happy.

Blaine called Kurt. "Hey," Kurt said when he answered the phone.

"Hey," Blaine answered. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Kurt answered. "I'm going to Central Park to pick up a package from my dad. I don't know why he didn't just have it delivered to my apartment. Maybe it's like the way he gave me you as my Christmas present at the ice skating rink."

"It's definitely not me. I'm sitting on that park bench in Lima that we always used to sit on together. I was thinking of you, as always, so I figured I'd call."

"That's so sweet of you, Blaine."

"Thanks."

"So what's new with you?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just super excited for Regionals. You're our good luck charm, Kurt. I told everyone you were coming, and they were all super excited. Except it was a little awkward for the newbies. They don't know you so well. Oh! I have a great idea! Why don't you visit Glee Club rehearsal during the time that you're in Lima so they can get to know you better?"

"Okay! That would be so much fun! By the way, I'm walking into Central Park right now. It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is."

"I really wish you were here right now."

"Turn around."

Kurt turned around and ran into Blaine's waiting arms. "Blaine! What are you doing here?"

"I figured that both of us didn't want to wait to have that face to face conversation. And besides, it's been so long since I've seen your beautiful face." Kurt blushed, and he was clearly pleased. "I mean, there's Skype and all, but there's nothing like seeing your face in person." Then it was Blaine's turn to blush. "Wait, what am I saying? We're not even together."

Kurt walked up to Blaine. "I thought we were," he said, and kissed Blaine, their first real kiss since their break up, besides Valentine's Day, of course. Blaine kissed back, feeling so happy that he couldn't stop smiling.

When they reluctantly pulled apart, both were smiling. "I thought you wanted to have a face to face conversation," Blaine said, confused.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, "but I gave up on that idea a long time ago." His smile grew bigger and he gave Blaine a big hug.

"I still really think we should talk about this," Blaine said. "I don't want to be without you ever again. If we break up again, I don't think I'll survive. I was extremely upset the first time, the second time…"

"Well, let's just not let that happen," Kurt said. "I almost didn't survive our breakup, either. I even wore the same outfit multiple times per week, and that only happens when I'm really upset."

"Well, I didn't even wear hair gel on weekends!" Blaine said. Kurt laughed. "Well, anyways, the bottom line is, none of this should ever happen again."

"That's right. And you were right, I did kind of neglect you when I started working at , I just didn't want to admit it. I was just so caught up with the awesomeness of New York City. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, of course. And you've already forgiven me for what I did. But what I did was out of line. I don't know what I was thinking. And I don't know how or why I even tried to defend myself. I feel so stupid and it will haunt me for the rest of my life."

Blaine began to cry. Kurt gave him a huge hug. "Don't worry, I forgive you and it's all in the past now. Don't let it haunt you, but let it stay in your mind as a reminder, like the Chandler incident for me. So, I promise that I'll never neglect you ever again."

"And I promise to never, ever, ever cheat on you ever again."

"I love you so much. I promise that I will never say goodbye to you."

"I promise that I'll never say goodbye to you, either." Blaine smiled through his tears, and Kurt wiped Blaine's tears away with his finger. He smiled and took Blaine's hand. Blaine was hesitant at first. "Wait…don't you not like holding hands and stuff in public?"

Kurt smiled. "Blaine…that was Lima. This is New York City. Gay marriage is legal here. It's a whole different place and I'm not afraid anymore. So come on! Let's walk." Blaine smiled, and they walked out of Central Park and began to walk towards Kurt's apartment. "Do you want to hear a crazy, insane story?"

"Of course, Kurt. I love your stories. I love everything about you," Blaine said.

"You know how we sang 'Come What May' on that rooftop?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, I had a daydream almost exactly like that while I was watching _Moulin Rouge!_ with Adam, Rachel, and Santana a few weeks before."

"So did I. That's how I got the idea."

"Are you serious? Wow. That's crazy! We were meant to get back together this way. You are so perfect, Blaine." Blaine blushed. He loved when Kurt complimented him.

"You're perfect, too," Blaine said to his boyfriend.

They arrived at Kurt's apartment. Kurt unlocked the door. "I'm home! And guess who I brought with me?"

"Who?" Rachel yelled from inside.

"My boyfriend."

"Adam? Hi!" Rachel said.

Kurt laughed. "No, not Adam. We broke up, remember?"

"Is Gay Hobbit here?" Santana said, walking into the entryway as Kurt hung up his and Blaine's coats.

Blaine smiled. "Nice to see you, too, Santana," Blaine said as Santana gave him a hug.

Rachel finally walked into the entryway. "Hey, Blaine! I've missed seeing you around all the time!" She gave him a hug, too.

"Oh, so you do want us to get back together!" Kurt said. "I knew you were hiding something."

Rachel smiled. "Adam was nice, but as much as I tried to convince myself that you two were meant to be, I knew, deep down, that you should be with Blaine." Hearing this made Blaine happy because now he knew he wasn't crazy for thinking that. So many people had told him to get over Kurt, but he knew that he and Kurt were meant to be together.

"So, Blaine, I'm guessing that you're going home tonight, right?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, I can't really miss school and Glee practice right now. There's too much going on, with Regionals coming up in two weeks. But I'm spending the whole day with you."

"Great!" Kurt smiled. "I have an idea! Maybe I could show you around NYADA. You told me that you wanted to apply to NYADA and move to New York next year, so I might as well show you everything so you won't feel so out of place next year."

"Thanks, Kurt, that's a great idea! And speaking of next year, would you guys mind if I moved in here with you guys next year? I really want to be with Kurt, and I'm guessing he doesn't want to leave you guys –"

"No way!" Kurt said, and Blaine laughed.

"My point exactly. It would be so much fun to live with you guys!"

"Of course you can move in next year! The more, the merrier!" Rachel said.

"But I'm warning you now, I'm gonna look through your stuff," Santana said, and Rachel and Kurt laughed. Blaine didn't get the joke, so he looked at his boyfriend for help.

"Santana thought that Brody was hiding something back when he lived here, so she looked through everyone's stuff to find out more. We kicked her out at first, but then we found out that she was right, so we invited her back. Brody and Rachel broke up, and Brody moved out," Kurt explained.

"My Mexican Third Eye is never wrong!" Santana said, and this time, everyone laughed. Blaine was really happy to be with Kurt again, and he was so excited that, next year, he would move in with Kurt, Rachel, and Santana. Everyone grabbed their coats and walked towards the subway that would take them to NYADA.

**I love Santana so much and her lines are some of the funniest in the whole show, so writing for her was pretty fun :1 I hope you all enjoyed and there will absolutely be more Santana in the future!**

**~Melanie**

**Tumblr - justwannabeafangirl**

**Twitter - MelanieRaush**

**Instagram - justwannabeafangirl**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel, Santana, Kurt, and Blaine boarded the subway, managing to find a set of seats that allowed them to sit all together. Kurt and Blaine sat next to each other facing Rachel and Santana. Kurt pulled out his iPod and looked over to see Blaine holding his own iPod. Clearly, they both had the same idea. "Yours or mine?" Kurt asked.

"Yours. You have way more music than I do and your music is much better than mine anyway," Blaine replied, returning his iPod to his pocket. Kurt smiled and handed him a headphone.

Rachel and Santana each pulled out their phones and turned on their music. Everyone sat in silence for a few long minutes until Blaine sat up straight, a grin forming on his face. "I have the best idea!" he said, turning to his boyfriend.

"Let me guess…bowtie shopping?"

Blaine giggled. "No, although that does sound fun. My idea is to play Name That Tune!"

Kurt laughed. "That sounds like so much fun! There's only one problem…we're here." Blaine's smile disappeared, and Kurt immediately took his hand. "That doesn't mean we can't play Name That Tune later, Blaine." Blaine's smile returned. Kurt stood, forcing Blaine to stand with him. The two stumbled their way onto the platform while Rachel and Santana laughed. "What?" Kurt exclaimed. "Are we that hilarious to watch?"

"No, you two are just the clumsiest couple I have ever seen, and I'm dating Brittany," Santana replied with a smirk.

"Need some ice for that burn?" Rachel added with a giggle. "Seriously, though, we all know you had that coming."

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, realized he had nothing to say, and closed it. "Fine," he hissed through his teeth. Blaine smiled and squeezed his hand, and Kurt looked at him and smiled back.

Somehow the group made it to NYADA without any further injuries or embarrassments. The second they walked through the door, Kurt spotted Adam, and dread crept into the pit of his stomach. The feeling worsened as Adam's face lit up and he started walking towards the group, and Kurt was sure it was evident on his face. Rachel was the first to notice. "Hey, Santana," she said in her happiest, most pleasant voice. "I know you said you didn't want to go to school here, but I bet deep down you really want to. So I'm going to show you around!" She grabbed Santana's hand and started to pull her away from Kurt and Blaine and the approaching Adam.

Santana grimaced. "What is wrong with you, Berry? I'm too good for your little theater nerd school." Rachel whispered into her ear, and Santana's eyes went wide. "Oh!" she exclaimed. She walked over to Kurt and whispered, "Good luck getting rid of Mr. Adam's Apples over there."

It took everything in Kurt not to burst out laughing. "Thanks?" he replied, but she and Rachel were already halfway down the hall. He turned around, and Adam's smiling face filled his vision. He was so startled that he jumped back a little, taking Blaine with him. He shot an apology glance over to Blaine before turning to Adam. "Hey Adam," he said slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here," Adam said with a smile plastered onto his face.

"Really," Blaine deadpanned. He sighed. "What are you really doing here? Because if you're trying to get back together with Kurt, it's not happening. Ever." Kurt could tell Blaine was nervous, and it was cute and romantic.

"Blaine, really, it's okay," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. "I told you about our conversation, remember?"

"No, it's not," Blaine replied, staring Adam in the eyes.

"Aw, how cute!" Adam exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "He's defending you because he loves you so much! He's a keeper, Kurt." Kurt was pleased, Blaine just looked confused.

"B-but don't you…didn't you…what?" Blaine looked from Adam to Kurt and back again with his mouth hanging wide open.

Adam laughed. "As soon as I realized that Kurt still loved you, I knew I had no chance and that you two were meant to be. I have no intention of getting back together with Kurt; in fact, I just wanted to meet you, the famous Blaine Devon Anderson!"

Blaine blushed, and Kurt laughed. "Well when you put it that way…" Blaine extended his left hand to Adam, his right still intertwined with Kurt's. "Let's start over. I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend. Nice to meet you!"

"Hello, Blaine! My name is Adam Crawford, and I am the leader of the Adam's Apples, the acapella group here at NYADA. It's nice to meet you, too!" Adam shook his hand with a smile.

"So, Adam, do you want to help me give Blaine a tour of NYADA?" Kurt asked.

"It would be my pleasure," Adam replied. "But on one condition: you convince your boyfriend to join us in the Adam's Apples."

"Collegiate acapella? Count me in!" Blaine exclaimed. "And I would join anything Kurt is a part of anyway, of course." Kurt blushed, and Adam laughed.

The trio set off on their tour of NYADA. It wasn't long before they caught up to Rachel and Santana. "I told you to get rid of Mr. Adam's Apples, not invite him to come with us!" Santana hissed into Kurt's ear jokingly and not at all quietly.

"I heard that!" Adam called to Santana, and everyone laughed. Kurt out a long breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Now that everyone was getting along, he could enjoy the day with his boyfriend and his best friends.

**I'M FINALLY UPDATING! YAY! I know this chapter is a little short, but it was definitely fun to write. I'm so happy I finally got a chapter finished for you guys - it's definitely been a long wait, and again I apologize for that.  
>My plan is to alternate between my three chapter stories, so it might be a bit before I get another chapter up here, but I'll try my best.<br>Thank you guys so much for reading (and for your patience XD) and I hope you enjoyed this little chapter :1  
>~ Melanie :1<strong>

**Tumblr - justwannabeafangirl**

**Twitter - MelanieRaush**

**Instagram - justwannabeafangirl**

**(Sorry about the weird coding - I have no idea how that happened. Thank you to the guest who told me about it!)**


End file.
